Twisted endings
by Natto Pudding
Summary: 3 years after the Kira incident. A new kira is born from the pain of losing someone dear. Facing the new L, Near, and someone in his worst choice of enemies. Will history be replayed? Hints of OCOC, MatsudaOC . Involves pilot chap. concepts.
1. Character Profiles

Character Profiles~

* * *

Thank XxEyelinerHeartsxX for the suggestion~ ^u^ Since I'm placing this before the first chapter, but many characters don't appear until later on... So it contains a little spoiler, and hints towards the ending... but it helps a lot with a that confusion. in the story (sorry).

* * *

子鳥遊 由香里 / 雨宮 千織

Takanashi Yukari / Amemiya Chiori

Age: 22

Date of birth: 25th December

Height: 163cm

Blood type: AB

Talents:

Hair: Short, light brown (caramel might be a better description...)

Eyes: Wears brown contact lens, but her true eye color is turquoise

Yukari lives alone with her stepfather after her mother passed away from an accident 15 years ago, for some reason she wants to hide the eye color she inherited from her mother of mixed roots. She is sort of a baby face, most of the time being mistaken to be a freshman from high school. Yukari was a top student in her university, but she does not like to study so her results tends to drop from time to time. She aims to become a doctor like her stepfather.

Special note from Nato: Her surname Takanashi means 'no eagles' when it is read, but the kanji's (words) meaning is 'small birds play'. ^U^

* * *

紅 聖

Kurenai Hijiri

Age: 22

Date of birth: 17th July

Height: 178cm

Blood type: O

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: French beige

Born into a rich family, he had everything the way he had wanted from young, one of Yukari's childhood friend. He has a habit of playing with the chain-locket he wears. Hijiri was always gentle and innocent looking, yet he had always been hiding a dark side of himself inside. He has a slight one-sided crush on Yukari since young.

* * *

蘭 一眞

Araragi Kazuma

Age: 23

Date of birth: 1th January

Height: 181cm

Blood type: O

Hair: Maroon with blond highlights

Eyes: Grey-blue

Hijiri and Yukari's childhood friend. He is a very sociable and loyal person, he has a variety of friends ranging from hackers to top models, thus, he became the channel Hijiri used to create his 'acolytes', which unfortunately, backfired. His loyal personality makes him place his friends over anything else.

* * *

古川 カツミ

Furukawa Katsumi

Age: 20

Date of birth: 5th October

Height: 165cm

Blood type: B

Hair: Black (Normally keeps them in twin braids)

Eyes: Amber Orange

Hijiri's friend, she gets bullied easily because of her nerdy looks, the only one she had ever been close with was her former boyfriend. She is better known as 'Katsu' on the net, a hacker, her skills at electronic are of professional level. Her previous boyfriend was murdered when he tried to protect her from a underground gang, when she discovered their secrets though her hacking, it was an accident that happened over eight years ago and left a deep mental scar in her heart. Thus, she has developed a fierce admiration for Kira as he hadplaced judgment on the gang.

* * *

言葉 佳祐

Kotonoha Keisuke

Age: 37 2/3

Date of birth: 19th October

Height: 180cm

Blood type: A

Hair: Caramel

Eyes: Gold

Closely resembles Yukari, sharing her hair color. A good looking and flirtatious man, he was previously working as a model when he was around 15 to 16 years old, but left the entertainment world at the peak of his career. He now runs a fortune telling shop and claims that he has physic powers.

* * *

子鳥遊 恵介

Takanashi Keisuke

Age: 46

Date of birth: 31th October

Height: 185cm

Blood type: O

Hair: Chocolate brown

Eyes: Pale brown

Yukari's stepfather, Yukari took a new name after him when her biological mother died. He works as a surgeon and is often hit on by young nurses because his good looks, yet he had refused each and every pursuer. He had worked as a model before he graduated from university.

* * *

雨宮 光

Amemiya Hikari

Age: 21

Date of birth: 8th May

Height: 175cm

Blood type: A

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Turquoise

Hikari is cream in the model world, yet she is pursuing a singing career in hopes of being of more use to Kira. She have a deep crush on Kotonoha, and swore to do anything for him. She seems to have a bad personality behind the stages, and often said to have the looks but no brains.

* * *

雨宮 鈴

Amemiya Suzu

Age: 29 at the time of death

Date of birth: 31th October

Height: 176cm

Blood type: O

Hair: Jet Black

Eyes: Turqouise

Hikari's biological mother. She was previously a famous model before she passed away.

* * *


	2. Birth, Hijiri

Nato's note: ^U^ In Japanese, the way guys and girls, children and adult talk are different, also there are different language for different level of politeness. In the case below the first voice is talking in a girly and childish way, in a very informal tone. The second voice is talking in a more polite form. The translation in bracket is the literal meaning.

* * *

ねえ、知てる ?

Do you know?

私は神や幽霊 を信じてないわ

I don't believe in god or the supernatural (ghost)

だって、私は彼らに触れることができないだもん

because I can't touch them

キラとエル、どちが正義だと?

You ask, Kira and L, which is justice?

私はキラの方が正義思う

I'm in Kira's favor (I think Kira is justice)

フン?お前はエルの方か？

Hmm? You are on L's side?

それは重要じゃないよ

That's not important

すべては過去のものだもん

because its all in the past

...

違うよ 、由香里 、それは【過去】ではない

No, Yukari, it's not in the [past]

それはまだ始まったばかりです

It's has just begun

* * *

-Hijiri-

* * *

"Yukari! Yukari!YUKARI!!!" my helpless scream echoed down the empty hallway, her last strand of light caramel hair disappeared behind the operation room. The blood red "In operation" sign lit up. I sinked my hands into my hair pulling them to their ends, how could they, how could they , HOW COULD THEY... She had done nothing wrong, they had been drinking, they had surely been drinking. I had seen the look on their faces, the driver was not even looking forward, he drove right through even when the green man was shining.

The annoying ticking sound of the clock filled up for the silence of the emergency operation waiting room. There was no use in waiting here, I have to help her, I have got to help her. Yet, what could I do? I'm just a amateur medical student, I knew it was better to leave her in the hands of a full fledged surgeon, on the double he was also her dad. I have to clear my head now, I will have to think of something to say when she wakes up, I need to buy a present for her birthday next week. Walking aimlessly, subconsciously I ended up at a park where we usually hang out at.

Tears began flowing out at their own uncontrollable pace. I cupped my face in my hands, collecting all the tiny droplets. _Woosh...Pon... _I swore I just heard something, yet there was no wind... I swept away the salty water from my face, and cast my gaze over to the origin of the bazaar noise. Something black caught my eye, without any former notice, my body started moving forward to pick the object up from its resting places in the lush green grasses.

"Death...Note..." I murmured into the still air, the sliver letters carved onto its cover. I felt a glaze on me, something felt with murderous intentions like I have never felt before. Turning around, I could see my reflections in its red orbs. I couldn't scream, I couldn't run, body was paralyzed in a way I couldn't even move. It was like nothing I have seen before. Its body was of skeletal figure, decorating it was a red tie used as a bandanna and a pair of goggles that reflected the fear in my eyes.

"I have been waiting." It breath into my ears.

"...Waiting?" I tried to clear my head. Somehow, I knew there was more than what meets the eye. As if in epilepsy, my hands were shaking uncontrollably as I handed the black notebook to the dark figure.

"It's yours." It pushed the notebook back to me. "I'm only here to watch you, I have no other intentions."

I nodded and fumble through the book with shaky fingers, there were rules written in scurvy letters on the back of the cover page in a dirty white.

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die. _"Ha...ha...ha" I couldn't be sure if the laughter had came from myself.

_The person in possession of the Death Note is possessed by a god of death, its original owner, until they die. _"Ha...ha...haa...HAHAHA" I can also feel the insanity creeping up to me...is this for real?

Considering that giant skeleton of a shinigami standing in the middle of the park, there should be nothing impossible now. I could feel the sudden a blood lust growing in me, it was calling to me as thoughts of Yukari once again took over my mind. There is no harm in trying, I took out a pen from my back pocket, what was their names... I shut my eyes closed, my photographic memory is only useful at times like these, the memories replayed like a movie. She was walking mindlessly trusting the little green man, I tried to call to her, the next moment her thin body was flung meters away. The policeman on duty flagged down the car, and requested for their names. Two names flooded into my mind, Hirota Kaito and Arata Shyou... their faces were embed into my mind clear as undisturbed waters.

I clenched on my pen, and wrote down all the possible kanji combination for them both. A wave of relive flushed over me. This is the sweet taste of revenge. Suddenly a thought cross my mind. "Kira..." I whispered to myself. "This was how Kira killed..."

"Looks like you realized." The shinigami remarked in a monotonous voice.

I smirked, running a hand through my dark brown hair, "Then, I'm Kurenai Hijiri... the new Kira."

"Shinigami Light." the shinigami introduced, his skeletal facial features were pulled into a distorted smile.

* * *

Fuun~ Fuun~ First chapter Kanryo^^~ Sorry for the random Japanese here and there, because somehow when I'm writing for anime/manga, all the words come to me in Japanese btw the kanji for Hijiri's name is 紅 聖, which literally means red and holy. It's a long name to pronounce, considering there is only two characters~ I had fun writing this chapter ^^ but I haven't study for my exams at all Reviews are always welcomed~ ^u^


	3. Awakening, Yukari

This chapter is written in Yukari's POV, it will be like this for the whole story. Altering chapters from Yukari's and Hijiri's POV. ^u^

* * *

暗くて、寒 くて。今私は...凄く...凄く孤独 な 世 界 にいる。

Its so dark and cold here. The world I'm residing in now, is filled with ... Loneliness

なんもう、自分 のことを失うくらい狂うわてる...現実の世界に同じなの？

Its insanity is to such degree that it would make me lose myself... Is the real world also like this?

* * *

- Yukari -

* * *

...

A strong scent of flowers moved me to conscious, I raised an arm to protect my sensitive eyes from the strong lights. Memories of the accident over flooded my mind.

"My dear Yukari-chan is awake!!!" a heavy body pounced onto me as I tried with much effort to moved my body into an vertical position.

"Get off me! For god's sake you are a doctor, how can you jump on the poor patient who just regained conscious! Dad! Are you trying to kill me?!" I yelled with all of the little strength I had.

From the corner of my eye I saw a blurry lump of gray-white through the gaps in the huge lump of flowers. My eyes slowly adjusted to the fluorescent light, as my eyes focused on a guy in simple shirt and pants, considering his build he is probably around my age. His faced was covered by a bazaar looking toy mask, strands of white poked out from behind. Is he albino? No, his sharp eyes behind the holes of the mask were a dull grayish black. His hair is white due to extreme shock or stress? Question ran through my mind as I spotted a few man in suit binding in with the multi-colored flower baskets.

"And you are?" I directed the question to the crouching guy in white.

"Near..." He murmured. "I have some questions for you." He nodded to his companies, a sign for them to leave the room, then he faced dad and tilted his head to the door. The men took the sign and left the room, dad displayed an unwilling expression, but soon gave in, leaving only the white guy and I in the flower-filled ward.

He stood up from the leather sofa, and went around randomly rummaging through corners of the room. "You are just being paranoid," I sighed. "I know I am popular, so I have many stalkers, but I don't think anyone would be bored enough to bug my ward." He turned his attention to me for a moment and went back to his search ignoring my comment, after minutes of fruitless effort, he seemed 0.0001% more relaxed. Just when I though he had finished, he took a small decorative piece of metal from a flower basket and threw it across the room, the tiny steel piece broke its way through the glass lens of the security camera. The blinking red lights flickered and died. I shook my head and addressed my visitor.

"So, what kind of trouble have I gotten into?" I sighed.

"I would like your cooperation on the new Kira case." My eyes must have reflected the state of uncertainty in me, he explained. "This new Kira has no relations to the previous Kiras."

I couldn't see what it has to do with me, It's not like I major in crime psychology. "It started from your accident." he commented, as if reading my thought. "the driver and passenger in the car were the first ones whom have died in the case. It was not until eight days ago," he pauses as he twirled a strand of his white hair around his finger. "has the new Kira began killing others."

A week ago? My eyes turned towards the digital calendar by my bedside, _28__th__ March... _"Ahhh! How could I have passed out for two weeks!" I pressed my palm against my cheeks, "I missed the Hanami this year!" I couldn't read his expression he had through his eyes, but I could feel that my previous outburst was not appreciated. "Ehm" I cleared my throat. "I see... So you suspects that Kira is someone I know."

_[++Nato's note: Hanami is the japanese flower viewing, which is usually for sakura (cherry blossom) which blooms for a very short time.]_

Out of a sudden an insane thought struck me. "Why not let me join the investigation?" I swore that he had a split second of surprise in his eyes.

"You must understand that this case is strictly confidential, you will have to move into the base, and, you will have to follow my orders-"

"Thats fine with me," I quickly jump out of my bed. "Aaawo!" I hand ran over my chest as a sharp pain struck through me after the failed attempt to get up.

"You don't need to rush." He said with his normal slow pace as he walked over and laid a red mobile phone into my hands. "I'll contact you later, please keep this conversation confidential." With that, he left the room, I could see my dad's overly animated surprised expression though the gap in the opened door. I guess that snow white guy already had planned for me be involved in the investigation, but didn't expect me to raise the idea. "Awww..." I let out a deep breathe. Headaches come just as soon as I wake up from a two week long sleep.

"Haven't you heard of the saying, 'When you sigh, your happiness will escape'?" A gentle finger poked me on the forehead. I forced a faint smile.

"My happiness might have already escaped, dad."

* * *

Fuun Fuun~ The older Near is just uber adorable (fangirling), also the new guy at the japanese police, Yamamoto, is just the love of megane (specs) Go read the Death note after one-shot manga Awww~~


	4. Joining in, Yukari

花見の季節もうおわたんだ。

The flower viewing season is already over.

約束 を破 れた、本当にごめんね。

I'm really sorry for breaking the promise.

…

* * *

- Yukari -

* * *

The earth is already show signs of the arrive of spring. Little buds of grass and flowers poked out of the soil, embraced by the cold early spring air. I held onto my luggage, dad was nervously shuffling his feet, his beautiful features had was pulled by an uncertainty. I slipped a hand into his larger, warmer ones, a flush of happiness replaced the uncertainty. Dad was always this easy to see through and manipulate.

Soon, a long white limo pulled into the hospital's driveway. Ah, it's the color white again, doesn't that guy just love his hair color to the extreme or was he too bored to choose any other colors? I shut my eyes for a second and filled my lungs with fresh cool air.

A door of the limo opened, a guy in suits stepped out, smiling and nodded a greeting. Is he from the Japanese Police Force? I nodded back. The window in front was slowly panned down, revealing white strands and a stupid toy mask.

"It's okay to not bring your belongings along, we have prepared the necessities at the headquarters." The glass was once again lifted up after Near delivered his speech. I handed the luggage to dad and waved him goodbye, then with a final glance, stepped into the long car.

Car windows were covered with black opaque sheets, blocking the view outside. Near was crouching on the opposite black leather seat wearing that white set of clothes with its extremely plain design. There was a man sitting next to him holding a simple brown bag, he looked like of cool and this FBI agent aura about him. I moved my gaze over to the guy next to me, he caught me staring and flash me a smile.

"Your father is very good looking," he tried to strike up a conversation like a hairstylist trying to entertain a bored customer. "by the way I'm Matsuda -" he stopped halfway, almost revealing his full name. "Ah, well please take care of me."

I moved my body to face him completely, "Matsuda-san, are you gay?" He gave me wide-eye looked and denied it with a shook of his head. "I know my father was a model last time, but normally wouldn't it be 'you are very good looking'?" He stared at me obviously embarrassed, as a basic courtesy, I introduced myself, "Takanashi Yukari, please take care of me too. Well, I guess you must have at least known my name already."

"That aside-"

"You want to know whats in this bag?" Near extended his hand to point at the brown bag. I smiled, this guy is amazing, it's like he can read my thoughts. "It's something related to the past Kira, no, Kiras right?" I am sure he made quick smirk as after I made my comment.

"Gevanni here will fill you up with the details." The eye-candy guy nodded as he unveil the details of an unknown forbidden world. From the first Kira, Yagami Light, to the latest 'C-Kira', from the existence of 'Death Note' to the existence of 'Shinigami'. Everything was fascinating, I listened with much attention, maybe I was paying I was paying too much attention and was behaving too calmly, the Matsuda guy kept staring at me like I had a double personality or something. Well, maybe I just a little more calm and collected when I'm interested in something serious, also I have already expected something like this, even ultra weapons can't kill people with just their faces and names. The long reports filled up the whole trip on the car. Just as Gevanni finished and puts away the paper, the car jerked to a stop.

"We have arrived." the window panel blocking the driver and front passenger's seat was pulled down, revealing a pretty blond women's face and the back of a guy with a strong build.

"Fuuwa~ So pretty~" I couldn't help but comment.

"Takanashi-san. Are you a lesbian?" Matsuda seemed to want to use this chance to take revenge.

"Too bad but nope, I'm just a feminist." I stuck out my tongue at him. I could see from the corner of my eye Gevanni with a slightly exhausted look and Near was just staring at us, amused. "By the way stop with the Takanashi please, even though you can't give me your full name, but my name is Yukari, so please make good use of it."

As soon as I have enter the amazing looking building I was given a change of clothes, even the inner wear were provided. They were not fully trusting me, even though I have an diamond hard alibi, I was probably under security camera surveillance ever since I enter the hospital. But from the information by Gevanni, that Yagami Light was around them the whole time.

I got into the long sleeve dress and thigh-high socks, which fitted perfectly, I guess they even went through the trouble to find my size. How embarrassing, now there is surely one person in that group that knows my 3 sizes. After coming out of the changing room I was brought into a large spherical room filled with large computer screens, and full of huge structures built with tarot cards.

"If you knock over my tarot card towers, I'll be pissed." A white headed guy popped out amidst the card towers. He didn't have the usual mask on, a sign of trust? I smiled. "I would try my best not to."

"But she is just a middle schooler. " a voice echoed down from the hallway, it was Matsuda's voice, a moment later the room was filled with at least 9 people.

"Who's a middle schooler? I'm already in university for your information. O-S-S-A-N.*" I made a face at Matsuda, immediately I sense a slight feeling of being disliked from the flat perm guy next to him. Ah, He is the serious kind huh? The flat perm man tried to mask his distaste towards me, he held out his hand. "I'm Aizawa, chief of NPA." I took it and shook it slightly.

"This is Ide-san." He gestured towards a plain looking guy, the guy nodded a greeting out of courtesy, so I nodded back. This continued for everyone else in the room, there was Mogi, a stone looking man. Yamamoto, a younger looking cute guy with spectacles. Anthony Rester, a man with a aura of dependableness. Halle Lidner, the pretty blond woman. The cool agent guy's name was Stephen Gevanni, and there was Matsuda and Near. The people that gave their full names probably didn't give their real names, not that I care.

"Shall I fill in you with the details on the information of the new Kira." The cute glasses guy smiled at me as he showed me to a sofa at a corner of the room. The rest of the investigators were either in front of the huge computer screens or discussing away seating in their private seats. I was filled with more information on Kira, or rather the new Kira, names of his victims filled up pages of reports. I held on slightly tighter as I passed the first report on the death of the people whose car have knocked me down. I knew that the chance of it being someone I know was extremely high, but who would do something like this? I shook my head to clear my thoughts in order to focus on the piles of papers.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked in concern.

"Yup, I'm fine. No problem!" I gave me a thumb up sign with a grin. I purposefully raised my voice a little so the others in the room would be able to hear what I was going to announce. "I might have just thought of an idea to confirm that the new Kira is someone I have made contact with before, and it might just remove me from the suspects list."

Everyone turned to face me with an surprised expression, with the exception of Near, who just gave a small smiled.

* * *

Fuuwa~ Finished~ Ahhh Humanities exam tomorrow must go study now~~~ btw Ossan is something like old man haha


	5. Death, Hijiri

あなたの笑顔

もう一度見たいよ 。

I want to see you smile once more.

...

* * *

- Hijiri -

* * *

"Shinozuka Atsushi, Luther Landford, Diamanto Agapios..." I murmured as I scribbled the names of criminals who were ought to be judged, and executed by me, the new Kira, new god to this rotten world. Newspapers were laid messily around my desk, the bright red headlines once again caught my eyes, I crutch onto some stray newspapers that were laying around. Why, why, did someone innocent like her have to die? My fingers swept across the large characters, _Girl from accident dies yesterday after two weeks of comma_. Ah! Maybe I wasn't doing enough, I have judge more, execute more, cleanse and purify this dirt stained world.

My pen slashed against the lined paper, the shinigami behind smirked, amused at my efforts. I held on tight to pen, like a sword, I shall erase the existence of all whom cause harm to others. Judging from the failure of the previous Kira, who had probably tried to murder those who were opposing him for their own sense of justice, I will only execute those who hurt others, and not kill anyone else, even if their were my enemies. This would bring me more supporter, and I shall start by building an empire, which forms the foundation for a brand new crime free world. I will continue to execute only those who sins, even if my hands are stained a blood red, for a better world, my soul would be a small price to pay.

"Fuun, Fuun, Fuun...HAHAHAHA!" Light laughed, the maniacal shinigami laughter echoed through the room. "Killing machine... Even though you have such a naïve look."

"Please don't judge me like that." I toyed with the locket chained to my neck, I flashed Light one of my innocent smiles.

"What are you going to do with that?" The shinigami's long bony finger pointed to the plasma TV hanging from the wall, after a few crackling sounds, suddenly in the center of the screen, a gigantic letter in Cloister Black declared the name of the greatest detective, 'L'. I felt A computer generated voice rang in the room.

"A very good evening to people of Japan...and the entire world."

So, he already figured out it is happening in Japan, he probably also know that it is connected to Yukari's accident... Even though I waited two days before the execution of other criminals, and started killing the first by making them suicide. Just as I had imagined, he is amazing. This was why I did not feel like killing people whom try to oppose me, dignify people are not suppose to die a death in the way dirty criminals would.

"This is L... I believe everyone knows about the new rise of mass criminal murders happening now... I will catch Kira at all cost And also, I have a message for 'Kira'." The mechanical voice paused for a brief moment.

"You are not justice, just plain evil." And with that the normal television program came back like normal, as if the announcement by L had never even happened.

"Fuun... Hahaha... He said you are evil, Hijiri, what are you going to do? Kill him?" Light smirked as he ripped open the plastic package of the original flavored potato chips.

"I believe what he has just said is true, I am evil. But, only evil itself can defeat evil. I shall become the evil that defeats evil." I caress the small metal locket. "For her sake, I shall build a new world with these bloodstained hands."

"Interesting." Light's skeletal face were pulled into a distorted smile. "But don't you think, you are underestimating him? One day he will sure be able to catch you. When that time comes, I wonder if you will still be able to say that."

I ran a hand through my brown strands, staring at the brightly lit ceiling, I replied. "I will try my best to avoid that from happening. But if that time comes, I will have to find a way to give him a 'peaceful death'."

"Fuun... Fuun... Hahahaha... Then I shall tell you something useful, these..." With his bone of a finger, pointed to his eyes stuck deep within the empty looking sockets. "eyes of the shinigami, can see your name clearly, as well as your lifespan."

My eyes were immediately overtaken by the exciting informartion. "How do I obtain those eyes?" He is probably not going to just tell me the name of people, neither is he going to lend those eyes for free, but obtaining the eyes would be a great pillar of support for the future as 'Kira'.

"Half of your lifespan."

"Half of my… lifespan?" No, I should have expected more as a payment. "Well, take is not much of a price, it just shortens the time I have to complete my mission."

"Fuun... Just a little advise I shall give you, a human who uses the death note, will not be able to go to heaven or hell..." In Light's expressions I could see the hints of him enjoying the amusement of toying with my decisions.

"Not out of my expectations." I didn't like the way how he looks down at me as a 'human'. "Shinigami Light, may I request your eyes that half of my lifespan."

"Fuun... Fuun... Hahahaha... Interesting..." His laughter ringed into my ears. I felt a weird sensation and instinctively shut my eyes, the moment my eyelids were lifted up everything around me was covered by a veil of faint red. My eyes scanned across the profile picture of a recent criminal on my computer monitor. His name were displayed as clear as still water, numbers floated under his names, showing the time he had left among the living.

I covered my eyes with my hands, I have probably just received my best weapons after the death note itself.

...

...

...

* * *

You might have noticed that Shinigami Light and Hijiri refer to each other without using honorifics, this is because when Ryuk and Light talked, they didn't use them too! I wanted to make their relationship different from human to human, so even though they just met, I didn't not make them use honorifics.^U^ Light and the original flavor potato chips haha...

Also sorry for making everything super confusing, there are two narrators, Hijiri and Yukari, I have add their name at the start of the chapters to indicate whose point of view the chapter is from.

2 XxEyelinerHeartsxX: Thanks for the reviews, btw Hjiri (the girl? from the first chapter :D) seems girly (?) but is actually 100% male. Haha, and nope Yukari is not his sister, Yukari's birth will have something to do with one of the characters (probably the ultimate Kira, sorry for the bad naming sense), who will come in later. ^^


	6. Motivation, Yukari

_

* * *

- _Yukari -

* * *

_Bang... Bang... Bang..._ Bullets tore through the human-shaped wooden boards.

_Bang... Bang... Bang... _I pulled the trigger. The impacts of the rebound were in rhythm with the palpitation with my heartbeats.

6 hits, all hits landed within the red spots located slightly on the left side of the dummy's chest. Sounds of applause echoed in the soundproof training room. Being under almost 24 hours suervillance was not such a fun thing after all, Matsuda who was assigned to 'look' after me, and Yamamoto who followed Matsuda around, both still had an expression of dumb-folded surprise plastered on their face.

'Yukari-chan, is this really your first time with a pistol?" Yamamoto asked as he cast another glance at the wooden dummy, still unable to comprehend how I was able to achieve it.

"You know, I was the captain of the archery club in middle school and high school." I lowered the pistol onto the table ledge. "I was nicknamed the 'Oni Taichyou Takanashi'*."

*Demon captain Takanashi

"It's kind of hard to imagine you holding a bow..." Matsuda made a face as he tried to imagine.

"Stop with your weird imagination, P-E-R-V-E-R-T." From the corner my my eye, I could see Yamamoto covering his mouth with a hand to control his laughter. Matsuda was slightly flushed from my comment, unable to make a comeback.

"Hmm... should have a picture in my phone..." I flipped open my thin white clamshell. Knowing it was bugged and all, I haven't made a single call to the world outside ever since I first step into this cage like building. It's wallpaper was a picture of two guys sharing a box of pocky, it was probably secretly taken as both guys were looking away and a blurred green shape at the corner suggested hiding in a bush.

"Whose that?" Yamamoto took a slight peek at my phone.

Like there was a sudden gap in my memory, I could not recall who they were, one of the guys had a locket around his neck with deep brown strands, the other had a dyed maroon hair with blond highlights. They seemed so familiar, yet the memory just would not come to me.

A sudden knock on the door, interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Sorry to disturb your conversation there, Near has called for an emergency meeting." Lidner stood by the door.

XXX

"Good evening. This is Kira." A squeaky, high-pitched voice announced, the screen displayed only a single 'K' in a intricate letter.

"Not a very creative guy huh? That Kira just broke the copyright law!" I lent back onto the couch, arms behind my head, and earned a glare from Aizawa.

"This is a message for L, I have chosen 5 righteous executioners, my acolytes. I do not wish to have my judgment on you, I am simply carry out my justice." With a soft buzzing sound, the channel tuned back to the variety show that had its airing cut short.

I stood up, casting a glance at the crouching figure whose fringe was shadowing over his eyes. He sat on the carpeted floor, twirling his white strands, expression unreadable as always. I made my way over to his side, doing my best to make sure I did not stubble over the giant structures of cards. Settling myself down comfortably in a small empty next to him.

"Ah~ So troublesome! Now we have 5 Kiras to catch! I better next year they are going to add the word 'Kira' in the dictionaries." I exclaimed as I tried to break the uncomfortable silence in the room. Near smirked.

"Isn't it 6 Kiras? The 5 chosen by Kira and Kira himself." Matsuda raised the question.

Near continued twirling his hair as he gave his attention to the celebrity in the show trying to outrun a treadmill, without turning back he answered. "There is a very high probability, the real Kira is amongst the 5."

"Don't you see, how hard he is trying to get support from people? To communicate better with his 'Acolytes', or what he calls them, he will probably make himself on the same level as them, it also builds a more mysterious 'god-like' image for 'Kira'." I explained, turning back to face Matsuda with a slightly surprised expression. "And, because we will probably capture his subordinates first, it can be used to led us to the wrong path thinking there is '6' rather than '5'."

"Also, isn't there something you are going to show us, Near?" I smiled at the white haired as he turned in my direction. With a nodding signal from Near, Gevanni switched the television channel over to screens of data and graphs.

"As you can see, the results pf the number of death over a period of two weeks, compared with previously, has increased by 345.9%." Near toyed with a stray tarot card. "Of the two weeks, 39.8% are new criminals whom have committed crimes or brought up after Yukari's surveillance."

"So the announcement of the fake death has proven her innocence?" Rester confirmed.

"But she may be using other Kiras to help her with the killings... especially it was Takanashi-san who came up with the idea and foresaw the results." The Japanese chief rashly. I could not help but roll my eyes, I was not expecting hundred percent of trust from them, but what Aizawa was trying to point out is more paranoid than making out facts.

"But Yukari-chan did not even make contact with the outside throughout her time here, and she has alibi for the time she was unconscious, it was all recorded by the hospital's security camera!" It came as a surprise that Matsuda actually defended me against his boss.

"It proves one thing." Near interrupted Matsuda who was getting a little worked up. "The real Kira."

"Is someone close to me, or me myself." I cut into Near's speech and buried my face in the little space behind my legs and chest, I did not want anyone to see the expression I probably was displaying on my face. I did not want to believe it, but the results proved it. After seeing my fake death, Kira have gotten even more motivated to kill, he has began to move. I am, or at least was someone important to him.

XXX

The room reeked of new furnitures, soft buzzing came from the computers, I sat in the soft, cushioned chair swirling around as I surfed the Internet. I could roughly remember everything Near has showed me about the previous Kiras, yet I felt there was something missing. After going through records of Japanese Police Force, I found something that caught my interest, it was a case of 5 middle school students dying of heart attack at almost the same time, yet later they miraculously revived and it was classified under 'Pranks'.

I tapped the marble desk impatiently with my fingertips as the page loaded. A movie archive, 'DEATH NOTE: THE MOVIE' was displayed in gigantic black letters, the promotional picture had a weird looking black book with thin bone-like decorations. It was ancient movie, which came out 7 years after that accident.

"Ne, Matsuda-san have seen the death note before, right?" I pointed at the ridiculous looking leather notebook picture. "Does it look like this?"

Matsuda lent over. From the blur reflection provided by the computer monitor, I could see Yamamoto taking a slight peek. "No, it doesn't look that ridiculous!" He confirmed.

"Too bad." I read through synopsis from the movie, it was written that the protagonist was saved by an eraser which revived him. An obvious overlapping with the incident of the middle schoolers. "Shinigamis like apples?" An soundingly random question. Matsuda nodded.

"Do you think I can go out by myself?" I swirled the chair around to face my two babysitters. A troubled looked made its way to their faces, like I was a five year old asking for my Christmas present on Christmas Eve.

"Depends whats for, probably." Yamamoto answered.

"Shinigami hunting!" I winked, Matsuda and Yamamoto just stoned and gaped at me like I was some newly discovered specie.

...

...

...

* * *

Yamamoto v.s. Matsuda XD Personally I prefer... just kidnap both of them together.

2XxEyelinerHeartsxX: Thanks for the review again~ Hmmm... the relationship, it's a little of a one-sided love. To Yukari Hijiri is a close friend, but Hijiri has a little feeling for her. There will be a big plot twist coming up in chapter 9 haha ^u^ , but its a long way to go... I will reveal at the end what Yukari's relationship with the 'real' Kira is, a spoiler for now is that Hijiri is being manipulated by someone without him knowing, so the 'real' Kira made Light pass the note to Hijiri, like what Light it to Mikami~


	7. Followers, Hijiri

* * *

- Hijiri -

* * *

The first breeze of spring fluttered through the small window, tunnels of wires, mountains of electronic devices and computer monitors dominated most of her room. I sat by her bed, Kazuma took up the small empty space next to me. It was easy to coaxing Kazuma into revenging Yukari, becoming one of the five pillars of support for Kira. I have given myself a place in the five, in order to make 'Kira' look like a figure humans can't reach, also preventing any traitors in the group, since no one really knows who this 'Kira' is.

I toyed with the locket chained to my neck, watching the girl tapped on keyboard swiftly, Furukawa Katsumi, or better known as 'Katsu' on the net, an almost professional hacker, her skills at electronic are only a step lower than her ferocious admiration for Kira.

"Furukawa, are you able to track down where L was hijacking Sakura channel from?" Kazuma voice stopped Katsumi's fingers in mid-air.

She shifted her spectacles and spoke in a speed apace with her typing. "Please can me Katsumi. Yes, even though it's taking a hell lot of time, but I will do even the impossible for Kira-sama, especially after I am being recognized by him as a 'Acolyte'."

"Ah, Katsumi-san, I have received a message from Kotonoha-san." I smiled at her as she turned around to face my side, now that my words have caught her attention.

"That fake physic?" The sliver rim of her spectacles gleamed under the dim lighting of the room.

"Please help me install a face recognizing system." I repeated the message from my phone. So Kotonoha wants a fake 'shinigami's eyes', even when I didn't even inform him such things exists, he was already finding his own ways to obtain more power, my decisions of making him join were not wrong.

"It's not simply just a face recognizing system, isn't it? He want me to help him create something that will displayy people's names huh?" Katsumi continued clicking on her computer. "Also about that last acolyte..."

"You mean Amemiya Hikari-san?" I flickered the locket at the base of my neck. Amemiya Hikari, a top model in Japan, also the publicizing acolyte I have chosen for Kira.

"Is she really planning on switching her career to singing?" She tapped on without pausing as she raised the question.

"Yes. This way Hikari will have more interaction with her fans and thus, more influence for Kira." Kazuma answered. Hikari was a long time close friend of Kazuma's, known in the celebrity world as a big time support of Kira.

"I see." Katsumi tapped the key enter with slightly more force than she was constantly tapping before. "It seems that L had hijacked it from Shinya Hotel in Tokyo. He checked in for one day anonymously."

He is in Japan. He is here in Tokyo. He is right on my trail.

I could feel the tension on the gray bedsheets as Kazuma clawed on them. I cast a short assuring smile at him, he nodded with a agonized expression. It was like he was replaying Yukari's funeral again and again in his mind, to power his determination to support Kira.

"Katsumi! You friend is here! Ara, what a good-looking man." A smooth feminine voice called from below, she ended her sentence with a heavy flattering tone. Sounds of soft footstep on the laid wooden floor becoming closer and closer echoed into the room. With a gentle whish, the door slided open.

"Sorry I came a bit late." The man in his mid-thirties made himself comfortable in a small space behind two piles of CD-roms.

"Kotonoha-san, we were discussing about your request." Kazuma nodded a greeting to the older man, as Katsumi's mom had commented earlier, Kotonoha heavy influence on the female race, Katsumi was in painted in just from a smile of a greeting from Kotonoha.

"So, does the cute lady care to help me?" Kotonoha flashed one of his flirtatious smile with the bonus of a wink, now Katsumi was really a boiled lobster. She nodded slightly.

"I must thank you, my lovely princess." Kotonoha still had that intoxicating smile plastered on his face. Katsumi was now on the verge of nose bleeding/ fainting. "Hikari-chan is down with flu."

"I thought she say she was busy with work?" Kazuma raised a brow.

"She is down with flu. I saw it." The self proclaimed physic tapped the corner of his eye. "And I saw something interesting that is going to happen soon."

...

...

...

* * *

Two chapters in one day~ because this chapter is a little shorter than usual~ ^u^

Something you learn from watching too much anime:

People who smile all the time = Evil masterminds XD (Hint)


	8. Beginning, Yukari

- Yukari -

* * *

"Why?!" I slammed my palms on the clear glass table. Aizawa massaged his forehead in an annoyed manner, he clasped his hands together and looked up in my direction.

"There is no way I can allow you to do something like that." He gave yet another irritated sigh, I was towering over his sitting position, yet I posed no threat over the much larger man. Of course, I knew well that he would never allowed me to go on a hunt for shinigamis, but at least it was worth a try.

"What are you going to do even if you get a death note?" He tried to reason with me.

"I'm after something other than the note, I cannot guarantee its existence... but it's worth a try." Before Aizawa could defend his rejections, Near paced over, twirling a strand of his snow white hair, his other hand holding onto a deck of ancient looking cards.

"Ms. Yukari, please take a seat." Near spoke as he settled himself on one end of the V-shaped leather couch, I went ahead and occupied the other end, sandwiching Aizawa in the middle. He toyed with a tarot card from a deck he had been holding on, after a few moments of flicking it in one hand, he slotted it back into its original position and shuffled the cards.

"Are you playing poker with tarots?" I lent on my wrist in a bored manner, I was expecting something more from a visit by the genius. With my other hand I stole a random cards as Near continued with his shuffling.

_The Chariot..._

"Fuun~ The Chariot? It often signals struggles that lie ahead, and the need to persevere through it. It implies war, a struggle. When reversed, the card can signal a failure or inability to conquer your fears ...huh?" I stroked the card, it was like that wallpaper, a gap in my memory.

"Mr. Aizawa, I wish to speak to Ms. Yukari privately." Near nodded in Gevanni's direction, the room was filled up with a feeling of void as the everyone else beside the white hair and myself was left in the room. I pressed shut my eyes, _Think..._ I told myself. _Tarot cards... _Even though I have no memory of ever playing with tarot cards, why do I have the knowledge of their meanings? I could feel Near's attention gaining on me, even though I knew he could see my dilemma. I did not want it to be so obvious.

"Near, didn't I tell you to drop the Miss?" I bought myself time to regained my composure as I pretended to be angry. Yet I knew he could well see through the failure of a disguise.

"Yukari..." he tried, but decided against it. "-san."

"Isn't that the same?" I frowned. "Yu-ka-ri. Is it_ that _hard?"

He ignored my previous question and tried again. "Yukari." This time without the addition of any interrupting honorifics. "Have you ever thought of the possibility of amnesia after the accident?"

A direct question. So sharp like an needle piercing my heart, a question that had been circling my thoughts I had been trying hard to avoid. It is because, I am the reason, the origin of the birth of the new Kira, that they had allowed me to join the investigation. If I had lost my memories, I would not be much use. Then again, Near probably knew right from the start, during these weeks I had spent here, not one time had a questioning of my past came into our conversation.

"Impossible, I didn't obtain any head injuries right? Also I remembered... about my father from the moment I woke up." I giggled with a slight hint of nervousness, trying hard to push away those undesired thoughts, Near looked in straight in my eyes, those almost emotionless orbs reflected the fear in my expressions.

"It is highly possible to be a confabulation." His monotonous words stung like strong acid poured down on my wounds, he spoke of it so easily, yet to me it was something I had been hiding from the moment I woke up. "Takanashi-san had spoken with me, he said." He pause to pick up a card from the deck. "It was the first time you had call him 'Dad', since he was your stepfather." Handing the card to me, it was that chariot card. I tried hard to recall my memories, stroking its almost plastic surface, I didn't realize that my tears were flowing out until a drop balanced itself on the waterproof surface of the card. Near rearranged the cards and placed the deck on in my hands. I had not realize he was now occupying the area where Aizawa was sitting previously, a gentle, almost temperature-less finger swept across my cheek, flicking off a tear.

I must be so surprised that Near was capable of doing something so sentimental, so melodramatic, my tears immediately stopped in their tracks. "You need not tell this to anyone, especially Mr. Aizawa." Near whispered, as if afraid someone was eavesdropping. I understood what he meant, if I told Aizawa, it's an straight route of getting fried off the team. I clutched on the thick deck of tarot cards resting on my palm.

"Find it, find yourself, and at the end of the dark tunnel, you will find the Kira." He spoke, time seemed to have froze as I tried to comprehend the meaning behind his words. Before I could even twitch, he placed something else on top of the deck of cards. "This will get you started with."

It was a photo of a overly good looking guy.

* * *

Good looking guys = more eye candy XD Gevanni's eyes are pretty. Okay, I'm getting really random... Yay I have put up the character profiles before the first chapter~ ^U^


	9. Rose, Yukari

* * *

- Yukari -

* * *

"So where are we going?" I lent sideways towards the driver's seat as Matsuda drove on. Only Matsuda and myself were assigned on this trip, Yamamoto was busy with tracking this hacker person.

Matsuda turned around slightly from the his driver's seat. "To visit this fortune telling shop, and we should be reaching soon. But is it really okay? Isn't that guy a suspect, if we go straight in, would we... get killed?" He wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, rubbing it slightly, it was a small sign of being in distress.

I pulled out the photo Near had placed onto of the deck of card, a picture of an beautiful man smiling at the camera, piercing golden orb, familiar caramel strands. I flipped the photo over, _Kotonoha Keisuke _Was scrawled in blue ink. _Keisuke..._ I had acquainted feeling towards the name. Ah! My stepfather had the same given name if my memory, well, even served, I quickly dismissed the thought about my memory loss, since I was going to face this guy, who had a high probability of being under Kira in a short few minute's notice.

"Near is holding high suspicion towards the owner of the shop." Matsuda spoke without turning his attention off driving. "It is the only shop located at an isolated one-way alley, for these few weeks many victims of Kira were found dead at near the alley. But it might be a coincidence, right?" Matsuda asked, still nervously massaging his neck. I slotted the photo back into my bag.

"I don't think its that simple." I lent back into the passenger seats by his side. "Or else our genius wouldn't do anything about it, would he?"

He pulled the car over at some shops near the alley. As we alighted the black-painted car, I studied my companion, he was in a very formal business suit, then I turned to scan the surrounding passerby. Suits were normal for middle aged men in Japan, well, so normal you probably would not see one that is not in suits on a weekday, but it was still quite weird for a girl to enter a fortune telling shop with a man in super formal suit on a weekend.

"Matsuda-san, strip!" Maybe that came out a little hard to comprehend, Matsuda looked at me like I grew horns. I folded my arms and chewed on my lips, maybe it came out a little too wrong. "I mean, at least take off your jacket, won't it look weird if you go in like that?"

I could see a more relieved expression on him. I looked down at my own clothes, At the start, Aizawa had insisted I dress in normal business suits and skirts, but after much resistance and a little support from Near, I managed to get the much reluctant approval of dressing in informal wear. I was in a long white and gold shirt that almost served as a dress and black lacy leggings. As the man took out his outer wear, a white shirt displayed itself.

"The tie too!" I waved a finger in a disapproving way, Matsuda sighed as he loosen his tie and removed it from his neck with a little twist. _Ah! Only if it rains now, then I will get eye candy!_ I must have had it written on my face, Matsuda gave a little knock on my head, hitting me back from my little daydream. I rubbed my head and frowned.

XXX

The shop was more proper than I had expected, even though it was located at some deserted alley. I had expected the guy to be cloaked in black clothes, the shop with purple wallpapers or something. Yet it was exactly the opposite, bright cream painted walls, it was themed around pastel colors, decorated by colorful flowers here and there, a sweet vanilla aroma filled my senses. At the time we enter a few high school students were waiting by the pale blue sofa. Something caught my attention, every costumer in the shop was... female.

I scanned the shop, there was a man sitting by a table having tea with a blushing middle-aged housewife, immediately I recognized the man to be the Kotonoha guy from the picture. He seemed to have caught my glaze, turning slightly he returned an almost blinding smile. I could feel chilling glares from the housewife and those school girls, which was still frail against the man's over dazzling smile, that photo was really unfair to such pretty features he held. Matsuda tapped me on the forehead and checked whether I was okay, stating I looked like I had a fever. Even though I was totally engrossed with the man, there was something about him I didn't like.

After almost an hour of waiting, it was finally our turn, by now the shop was already empty. We moved from the waiting sofa to the main tea table. The man went away for a moment, like he did before every customer, he came back with a delicately decorated tray with three cute looking teacups. Placing the cups for everyone, he looked up at me and smiled that smile again. "Here, the princess's favorite sour plum tea, less sugar."

How did he know I loved plum tea? Also that I drank it with less sugar to get better taste of the sourness of the plums? I masked the confusions by sipping the tea, it tasted better than any other plum tea I had ever drank. "Delicious." I smiled as the exquisite taste spread across my tongue.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kotonoha Keisuke. You looked even cuter when you smile, princess." He crossed his fingers and lent forward on them. "So what you what to foretell today? Luck of love with the lovely young man?" He gestured at Matsuda, Matsuda almost splat on his tea as Kotonoha spoke his previous sentence.

"He only looks young on the outside, but in reality he is actually 30 plus." I pointed out.

"That is not the point!" Matsuda wiped his lips with a piece of tissue paper.

"That aside, I want to foretell my future today." I clutched my cup.

"Then please lend me your hand for a moment." I extended a hand, which he took in his. He gently closed his eyelids for a moment, his eyelashes were of an illegal length, so long it will any female jealous. After few seconds, he looked up, and smiled. "I see an upcoming journey, also you will need to take chance if you to proceed forward."

_That chariot card... it spoke of the same thing._ I recalled as he returned my hand. I tried to buy time to think again by taking sips of my tea. "Something good happened to you today. Your favorite color is white, you like sour things, your natural eye color is not brown and you like men that..."

"Thats enough!" I stopped him before he could finish revealing everything about me. Once again, he got everything correct. "But that does not prove anything, you can easily deduce them from just looking at me right?"

He smiled that smile which was getting annoying, not replying my question, making me even more irritated. If He knew how to play people around, then I will just play him at his own game. "You hate tomato, you love sweet things, you went out today around seven in the morning."

When there came no reply, I continued.

"That's because there are only tomato slices and empty burger boxes thrown away in your rubbish bin." I pointed to the small bin next to the table.

"Your tea is with milk which is usually accompanied by sugar, which makes them sweeter than just straights, also your shop smells of vanilla." I pointed towards his cup.

"Your umbrella is hanging dry by the door, which shows that you have been in the rain and it rained around seven this morning." I pointed at the umbrella by the door.

He continued smiling, unmoved and not denying my mimic of his tricks. "Princess is really smart, now, the only thing that can prove my ability, let's see how your future turns out to be."

"Kotonoha-san." I lent back on the pale sofa. "Can you see my name?" I asked a direct, forbidden question.

His smile faded slightly, I gained a small victorious feeling of bring down that smile. "Princess, it take much more than me to see something like that."

"Well, thanks for today. I will have to go shopping with my boyfriend." Matsuda almost spurted on his tea again. I place the 'consultation fees' on the table and grabbed my bag. As we were about to exit the shop, Kotonoha spoke. "Princess, justice is not something you can decide by yourself, truth is not something laying right in front of you. Everything is still building up. The stage is going to complete soon. Lastly, you should really stop wearing colored contacts."

XXX

I stroke the smooth petal of the teal colored rose, I had no idea how Kotonoha managed to smuggle it into my bag. The color was so pure, unlike any other blue rose that just looked purple, the greenish blue was unstained. It was my original eye color, the color I inherited for my long decreased mother.

I had managed to persuade Matsuda to at least have lunch outside. It was not that I didn't like Mogi's cookings, Mogi is probably the best cook I had ever met, but I needed some fresh air.

"Are you sure those bentou from convince store are enough?" Matsuda looked down on the two white plastic bags he was holding onto. I nodded and dug the bag in his hand for a plastic wrapper, with the rose still in hand. Pulling it out, I removed the twin sticked ice-cream from the wrap. "Really, shouldn't you eat your lunch before the ice-cream?"

"Are you my mom?" I divided the ice-cream into two parts, and handed one of the sticks to Matsuda.

"Eh?" He looked slightly surprised at the stick before accepting it with a little nod of appreciation.

"This ice-cream is supposed to be eaten like this, isn't it? Thats why there are two sticks." I took a small bite on my half.

Just I was about to take another bite, a strand of brown and a familiar locket stopped my mouth on its track. It was the guy from my wallpaper. I froze as my eyes widen, holding tightly onto the rose's stalk, tightening my hand into a fist, he mirrored my movements, for a split second I swore his eyes gleamed red.

"Sorry for just now, you just looked too similar to someone I knew." He gave an apologetic bow and smiled, so gently and kind, unlike that Kotonoha's smile, it was a smile that could reach to my heart.

"No, my bad too." I shook my head slightly, I could see Matsuda tensing up besides me. The guy walked on, without turning back. I turned towards Matsuda, he was still stuck in a tranced state.

"What's wrong?" I could feel something was not quite right.

"That guy just now... He was one of the people Near had said to look out for, Kurenai Hijiri." Matsuda spoke, unblinking.

_Kurenai Hijiri... _I felt the my sight swirling as memories flooded in, my head felt like there was an atomic bomb explosion, I clutched onto my caramel strands, losing hold of the rose. The turquoise flower danced as it fell onto the floor, petals fluttering as they spilled apart. Everything after that became just the void of darkness to my memory.

* * *

Yay, they finally meet~ ^U^ Also just for fun, the flower meaning for blue roses is fantasy, impossibility. There will be a plot twist next chapter, probably, haha, here are some things to ponder on.

Why does Yukari and Kotonoha share the same hair color?

Why did Kotonoha give Yukari a rose in her true eye color?

Where did Light （shinigami） go in since chapter 6?

Yes, I know this chapter suck more than usual, I was really insane when typing this out... I was typing it with all the versions of valentine kiss playing in the background.

2XxEyelinerHeartsxX: Haha, Near fan service :D She can't tell Aizawa about her memory loss because, in the first place, she was allowed to be on the team because she had close relationship with "Kira", thus they were using her to provide information about Kira, or to lure Kira out... So if Aizawa knew about her memory loss, he would find no value in Yukari any more, and she will have no reason to be allowed in the team. ^^


	10. Betrayal, Hijiri

* * *

- Hijiri -

* * *

Those caramel strands was fluttering in the wind, she looked right into my eyes. _Yukari..._ I screamed in my mind, yet those voices and feelings kept shut in my heart would not come out. No, it's impossible, Yukari is gone, isn't she?

The shinigami eyes took over, staining the surroundings a blood red. Words in messy letter floated playfully on top of her head, taunting me._ Amemiya Chiori... _What have I been expecting? I clutched my hand into a fist. That's right, it is impossible, how can I think that she is Yukari, while Yukari is already gone. But Amemiya? Is she related to Amemiya Hikari? I dismissed the thought quickly as I turned to apologize.

"Sorry for just now, you just looked too similar to someone I knew." I bowed apologetically and smiled, just then I spotted a teal rose in one of her hands, it seemed very familiar, yet I could not recall where I had caught sight of it.

"No, my bad too." She shook her head slightly. I walked on, without turning back. I couldn't possibly resist having another look, yet I held on to that last bit of will power, no matter how much that girl resembles Yukari, the real Yukari was already gone forever. I picked up my pace, the call I received earlier from an unknown source was too suspicious to be left alone.

I followed it's directions, _2 p.m. at Hibiya Park, I will show you something interesting... _The mechanic voice had announced before hanging up. Was it a trap setup by L? No, it was not his style, and if it was really a trap, there is no way it could be at some public park. Panting slightly from the light jog, I took a glance at my wrist watch, 1:59:24P.M. filled up the screen with its gigantic bold letters. Watching my surroundings cautiously, looking out for any sign of an ambush, a flash of maroon with blond highlights caught my attention by surprise. What was Kazuma doing here? Kazuma waved in my directions, I was about to wave back when my plain ring tone interrupted. I picked up the call.

"Kurenai-san." the mocking tone was not hidden by the high pitched fake voice. "Watch, carefully."

I looked up, Kazuma was walking in my direction, an impetuous excruciating expression engulfed his face, with one hand clawing hard on his black jacket, his other stretched towards me. _Save me. _He mouthed, the silent words didn't reach me, he dropped hard onto the rough cement floor, yet his hand was still reaching out to me as he struggled for his life, his orbs were slowly ripped of their light. Suddenly it hit me, everyone I had killed.. died a painful death like this. I clutched onto my phone. The voice continued to taunt.

"Did you like it you fake Kira? Ah! I just got another idea, Katsumi-san might be in danger. Byebi!"

I dropped my phone, I wanted to escape, I wanted myself to get out of this nightmare, most of all, I didn't want to see the look, that look Kazuma had frozen on his face. What did it mean? Fake Kira? Katsumi in danger? Wasn't I going to become the ruler of the new world, wasn't I chosen to be Kira, why is this happening? I turned around and ran, faster than I had ever in my life, away from the park. Panting hard, I lent my weight on my knees as I stopped at the door of Katsumi's house. A loud high-pitched screech echoed into the cloudless skies. I didn't need anyone to tell me of what had happened, for the scream clearly confessed the tragedy of her death. My body dropped as my fingers slid down the wooden door, I knelt on the pebble-covered floor, a small stray petal of teal left me frozen. My eye's followed its trail, there left on the ground was a turquoise rose and a forlorn black envelope, red words declared, 'To: Kurenai Hijiri'.

I torn opened it, a white piece of paper fell on the floor, I grabbed it roughly and forced it unfolded.

_My dear Hijiri-kun, _

_how did you like that little present from Hikari-chan? You are sure an amusing one, thinking that you are chosen by the Shinigami, even starting your own little cult. Then shall I ask you a question? Why had the shinigami Light left you after the first few weeks? Now do you understand, yes, you are not the real 'Kira', but just someone who had been given a Death Note for a little experiment. Did you think I gave you a real death note? It was just some paper from the death note made into a book, only on the day you met Light, have you been in contact with the real notebook, you have its ownership, but its now in Hikari-chan's hands. If you still wish to continue this game, follow the rose. _

_-The real Kira  
_

Digging my fingers in the paper, I chewed on my lips, why had I not realized it earlier? The one who always uses 'Byebi' as a catchphrase, is Amemiya Hikari, and that rose, I swore I saw him having them before.

She is also being used, by that man.

I crushed the rose, its blue-green petals fell off in bits, wrinkles crawling over the ones still hanging onto the stalk. The girl whom resembled Yukari, I should have known better, it was not by coincident I met her, he made it so I will meet her. Now I can see what he was planning, why he had voluntarily joined as an 'acolyte', but before he can do any harm to that girl, this time I will protect her.

* * *

Haha, should I make Hikari finish off Hijiri too? XD (Nato is in a serious killing spree)

Yukari = Chori? And who is the he Hijiri mentioned?

I realised very little people ever reads past chapter 3 haha...


	11. Hatred, Yukari

* * *

- Yukari -

* * *

"Hijiri, Kazuma!" I shot back from the soft sheets which had been protecting my unconscious body. Panting breathlessly, I felt droplets of perspiration sliding off my forehead, with shaky fingers, I wiped them off hurriedly. Scanning my surroundings, I realized myself in the guest room of the headquarters. The curtains were drawn, but I could see from the dim sunlight that had filtered through the thick curtains, it was already morning. Matsuda who had been snoozing softly by the side of my bed, shifted slightly, awoken by my screams.

"Yukari-chan? Are you okay?" Matsuda rubbed an eye sleepily as he asked with concern in his half-awake tone. I glanced at the clock, 7:47 a.m. The last bit of memory I had was of blacking out after the meeting with Hijiri. I have got to inform Near, Hijiri... Hijiri is has the most possibility of being Kira.

I clutched hard onto Matsuda's arm. "I'm hungry." He stifled an laughter, okay, maybe it can out differently from what I intended to say. I pouted and used a fist to grind his head by the sides playfully.

"Sorry!" He apologized, I dropped my grip on him. "I'm just glad your okay. I go get something to eat, you can go take a shower first."

"Don't tell a lady that she need to wash herself!" I knocked him on the head again before running off towards the bathroom.

XXX

After refreshing myself and having had a wondrous breakfast prepared by Mogi, I was fully back to business. Knocking on the door to main investigation room, I was led inside by Gevanni who had an expression of a mixture that contained much anxiousness and discomfort. There was somethings wrong, or was there had something unexpected happened? I pressed shut my eyelids as I brace for what was in store behind those polished doors.

Immediately, I witness the reason for his unease, those deep brown strands... it was Hijiri. Hijiri was sitting a special chair with Near crouching on the opposite facing him.

His eyes were shielded by a pair of opaque sunglasses-like device, his wrists handcuffed behind his back, which were in turn chained to the chair he was sitting on. He seemed to notice my entering into the room as he turned his head towards the direction of the door. I opened my mouth, only to be stopped by a hand sign to the lips from Lidner. Nodding slightly, I gnawed hard on my lower lip to keep my tears in from their now reddening frames.

"I shall ask once more. Do you know Kira?" Near toyed with a card in his hand as Hijiri turned his attention back to the snow haired.

"I'm Kira, the one that murdered all those people. Yet again, I'm not Kira, I was not the first to obtain the note." Hijiri spoke, his voice unusually cold, unlike the close friend that my memories recalled. "All I call tell you is that he is after Amemiya Chiori."

"Amemiya Chiori?" Near's brows rose up in a hundredth of a millimeter. _Amemiya Chiori..._ That was my name before my mother got married. Why did Hijiri know of it? Unless... He had seen it with the shinigami eyes.

"Please protect her, that is can tell you." Hijiri's voice became softer, slightly mixing a hint of regret in his tone.

"Yes, we would try to protect her with the best of our power." Near assured coldly, after a moment of pausing, he called out. "Please put him under 24 hours surveillance."

Rester wordlessly unlocked the chains on the chair and led Hijir away. As Hijiri paced past where I stood, he paused for a moment and turned in my direction, as if he could see through the opaque device that was supposed to block his sense of sight. The moment froze for a moment before he turned around and strolled off with Rester. As Gevanni closed the door behind them, Near spoke.

"Kazuma is dead." He voice was a tone more gentle than usual, yet it stung my heart as he pronounced those three words. I dropped to the ground, everything around swirled and twisted in my vision. My head was in a never-ending coaster ride. Near gave me a moment to regain myself.

"Hijiri... killed him? No, there is another Kira?" I clutched a fist and dug my nails into the soft flesh of my palm, fringes overshadowing my eyes. Near was silent, not denying my previous assumption. Somehow, I felt a small breeze of relieved that Hijiri was not the one who killed Kazuma, immediately after that, I felt a sharp pang of guilt for feeling that slight bit of relieve, one of my best friend had just past away and the other had just turned himself in for being a world-class murder, how can I feel relieve at a time like this?

"This is part of his plan, for Mr. Hijiri to turn himself in." Near didn't look in my direction, he just focused solely on those cards laid across the carpeted floor. I probably had a horrible expression on my face, and I didn't want anyone to be seeing it.

"Hijiri's name is already written in the note." I looked up at Near. "He is being used, to kill you, right?"

There was that silence again, the one which Near used to signal his agreement.

I understood that hatred and revenge was a in circle, never ending. Even if you succeeded in revenging, you might be revenged against, it is a sickening cycle that produced more and more sacrifices and bloodshed. Yet, at that moment in time, revenge was stained in blood red letters in my mind, impossible to wipe off. I knew he could tell what I had in mind, he looked directly in my eyes for the first time since I entered the room, and spoke.

"If you are looking for revenge, we must capture Kira first. We have to lure him out using his own bait-" before Near have gotten a chance to finish speaking, Matsuda interrupted. "But that is really dangerous for her! Yukari-chan should be involved with this anymore."

I did not realize Matsuda's entrance, since I had been so engrossed with the idea of revenge. Aizawa who had been sitting at a corner of the room shot Matsuda a look to silence him. Matsuda cringed as he bit back his words.

"Will you do anything for revenge?" Near had an unreadable expression on his face as he shot the question at me. I knew what he meant, there was something he knew of that I did not know .

With a weak faint-hearted smile, I answered. "Yes, please use me in whatever method you want, as long as Kira can be captured."

...

...

...

* * *

Sorry for updating so late I hate exams~


	12. Jealousy, Yukari

* * *

- Yukari -

* * *

The room was enveloped by the sudden silence that had taken over. Near was expressionless, yet just for a second I swore there was that cubic nanometer bit of melancholy. Continuing with that fake faint-hearted smile, I spoke, "I'm prepared to die."

"Yukari, no Amemiya Chiori, everything that has happened up to now is part of that Kira's plan." Near looked up in my direction from his position on the ground, I knew, he already had the answer to everything, the end is beginning, the final battle against the real Kira. He continued, "Kurenai Hijiri's death note was probably already swapped with a fake, also he was manipulated to turn himself in."

I made a sharp inhale, I knew what Near was implying. "Kurenai Hijiri's name was written in the real Kira's note, so that he could kill me before he dies himself. Kira has already gone into hiding."

I chewed on my lower lip, biting back the tears that threatened to fall for the umpteenth time that day. Suddenly, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, turning back, I saw Matsuda forcing a smile for me. I felt an impulsive to hug him, but Near interrupted before my impulsive action could be carried out.

"She is his last pawn." Near pulled out a photo from his pocket as if he was doing a magic trick. "Amemiya Hikari, your maternal cousin."

I accepted the photo with a small nod, taking a slight glance at the girl in the picture, I realized that her blue-green orbs was mirroring my own.

"Please be careful, there is more than one death note involved." I carved Near's last warning in the depth of my mind.

XXX

In order to get close to Amemiya Hikari, who was a top model in Japan, and also the next hottest singer in the coming, I was given a chance for a photo-shoot with Hikari. Matsuda offered to role play my manager, which he seemed to have quite a lot of experience in.

The make up artist swiftly swepted his little maroon brush against my cheeks, I had been forced to remove my colored contacts revealing my orbs of their true turquoise tone, my shorter than shoulder length hair had been given an extension, with soft strips of cream against my natural color of caramel.

As the make up artist finished his job, he clasped his hands together admiringly and let out a small sigh of accomplishment. Before I had a chance to check new look out, he pulled me out of my chair, and threw me into the hallway where Matsuda had been waiting at. Upon seeing me, Matsuda's cheeks flashed bright pink for a split second, before quickly hiding the bottom half of his face with a hand.

"Is Yukari-chan looking lovely?" The make up artist held onto my shoulders as he displayed my new look to Matsuda. I felt a little heat creeping up to my cheeks, but immediately after, I shook it off by reminding myself that I has not there for fun.

Matsuda nodded slightly, hand still cupping over his mouth. I ran back into the make up room before the artist could try to ask any more embarrassing questions. Of course, even without looking at myself in a mirror, I knew that the looks I had inherited from my mom was surely above average.

I had to wait for an entire hour for the princess to make her entrance, during which the make up artist had frantically caked up more powder on my face. After the hour long wait, Hikari finally stomped into the photo-shooting room, and offering an apology was not the first thing that she did, with her hands by her hips, she scanned me from head to toe.

"Fuun~ You are a little better than I expected. I like the color of your hair, it reminds me of a friend of mine, I shall be kind enough to do a collaboration with a small fry like you." She folded her thin long arms by the bottom of her prosperous bosom, I finally understood were all her brains cells were used up as.

"Erm, thank you." I didn't know what else to say, but she seemed to be happy with my reply. She flipped her dyed blond hair, her turquoise orbs, almost an copy of my own, did not care to hide a single bit of her confidence.

Even though her personality was not all that great, she was really the top at her profession. During the photo-shoot, even though it was my first time, seeing Hikari in action took away all the nervousness. The time flew past before it ended, I almost forgot about my true goal, to lure Kira out.

"Amemiya-san, would you mind if we have dinner together?" I put on my best smile as we walked out of the photo-shooting room.

"You can call me Hikari, I will call you by your last name too, Chiori..." She clasped a hand over her pink painted lips as spilled out my true name. Immediately realizing her mistake, she twisted her lips slightly as she lied. "I mean, erm, Yukari, you look like a Chiori I know."

She had so easily revealed her shinigami eyes, and this means that she is not only in contact with the real Kira, but also, she had one of the death note, which proved true of Near's warnings true. I quickly pulled myself back from my thought, not wanting to make myself look suspicious.

"Hikari-chan is really amazing! How did you know of my true name? But I would prefer if you can call me Yukari though." I faked the amazement, which seemed to have boosted her pride even more.

She did her hair-flipping move once again. "Okay, let's go out for dinner!" Tugging me by the arm, she halted a taxi once we were outside the building. Being the pushy big model she was, I was forced without consent, into going to some six star restaurant where only A-listed VIPs could get into.

The place itself was gorgeous, midnight painted walls separated by water flowing from the ceiling through sky blue tinted glass. When the food arrived, it was enough to make me forget my real goal. It was not until Hikari picked up a call, that pulled me back on earth.

"Moshi~ Moshi~ Kei-chan? Hm? I'm eating dinner at Shinya Blue with a friend. Eh? Her name?" Hikari glanced at me for a moment, I had pretended not to have heard her and continued with my food. She turned back facing me, her voice turned into a whispered, but it was still loud enough for me to hear. "Takanashi Yukari, her real name is Amemiya Chiori."

She slipped phone back into her bag after she ended her call, looking over the moon excited.

"Hikari-chan, did anything good happen?" I took her happy expression as a cue to ask about her call.

"Kei-chan is nearby, so he is going to pick me up." She quickly finished the last bite of her food.

"Kei-chan?" I questioned, but before Hikari could answer the question herself, a familiar beautiful person appeared by our table. It was that fortune telling guy. The reason why Near had let me visit his shop, unless... This man is Kira? I quickly regained my composure.

"Ah, isn't this fate? We have met again, princess." Kotonoha winked in my direction, if not for my nervous state of mind, I would surely have fainted. Hikari looked at Kotonoha questionably, unable to comprehend why he had known me. "Oh, Hikari, she was a customer at my shop."

Hikari nodded, I could easily comprehend the clear jealous look on her face. Pulling Kotonoha away she flipped her hair and placed the money for the bills on the table, with a sour look she glared at me and started preparing to leave without even the slightest intention of informing me, not that I need any beside the basis courtesy.

Just as they were making a leave from table, Kotonoha handed me a white paper bag without Hikari noticing, with a final wink, they disappeared behind the sliding glass doors.

* * *

Crap chapter... This is the worst yet...


	13. Rewind, Yukari, Hijiri

* * *

-Yukari-

* * *

The brown paper bag crushed under the pressure of my fingertips. I sat by the stray bench in an unnamed park. A cool night wind pulled my fake strands in their way. I released my grip on the wrinkled bag, a really horrible feeling enveloped, it was almost like I was being watch, yet, after turning around numerous times, there revealed no one behind.

I heaved a small sigh, but the ominous feeling was not going away. I focused my attention back onto the bag. Braving all my courage, I reached inside.

There was something hard in the shape of a book, a little leathery feeling that reaches my fingertips. Before I could even pulled the book out, a gigantic ghastly face dropped down, hanging upside down from a tree, right in front of my face. I jumped in my seat as I tried my best to bite back a scream.

"Shi...shinigami?" I stammered an incomplete question. Using a bony finger, the figure pointed at himself and spoke in a rough voice. "Shinigami, Ryuk."

I tried my best to tame my arising distress, though failing badly as Ryuk chuckled an sinister sounding laughter. After seeing the shinigami, I had reconfirmed my fears, the book in the paper bag... It was a death note. If it was a death note... that means, the shinigami must also have 'that'. Taking a short inhale for courage, I tried my best not to make my tone waver in my unease.

"Shingami, there is something else I want." I crutch onto the crumpled bag. "The eraser."

The shinigami let out another insane laughter. "There is a price to pay for everything, do you still want it?"

...

* * *

-Hijiri-

* * *

There was only darkness, and the uncomfortable stale air concealed within the building, air-conditions worked endlessly 24 hours a day. I didn't even know how many hours, or days have passed, I already knew that I was as good as dead, my name should have been long craved into the very pages I had used to murder.

Even so, I wanted to save her.

A loud clicking sound, which normally would have escaped without notice. The joints of the heavy metal door screeched like a mike, as it was pushed open. A ray of light shone through from behind the unlocked door, out of natural reaction, my eyes were drawn into slit under it's powers. A black figure popped up against the light, slightly blocking the brightness.

As my brown orbs slowly adjusted to the intruding guest, the first time I have met him, but as he spoke his voice was familiar.

"Mr. Kurenai Hijiri." The man known as Near twirled a strand of his hair. "Save her."

....

* * *

-Yukari-

* * *

I am selfish, the most selfish in the world. I stuffed the supposedly magic eraser I received from the shinigami, Ryuk, into my skirt pocket. I tried to pick up my pace to catch up to the speed of Ryuk's fur-like wings. Digging my nails into the book's leathery surface, I cursed myself for not having enough courage to view what was hidden inside, even after I obtain the eraser, my decision was still murky, the price for it was too great for me to bare.

Heartbeats rang by my ears, swearing to rip out of my chest. Those disgusting fake strands of hair extensions flew carefully as they enjoyed the breeze. I continued. The wind slowly turned warmer, a salty taste filled my senses. Before I realised, I was standing right in front of him, that man, the core of all these. He stood unmoving, smiling that sick smile that was too beautiful for a man like him.

"Father..." I felt like a puppet, as if there was someone tugging on my strings, I lost control of my body.

A sudden thought struck me. My name was already written on the note.

Those caramel strands we share, our fate bonded by the same blood that flow through us. My father. This man, the second generation Kira, is my father. I finally gained the last pieces of the puzzle that held my memories. Kotonoha Keisuke, my real father, was the true Kira all along.

"You... are killing everyone, just to force... this one word out of me?" My body dropped onto the floor, my eyes fading of their life.

He ignored my question. "Your mother was too kind." His laughter echoed away with the waves. "She said she loved me, and wanted me to live a good life."

Even though his voice was lined with sarcasm, his expressions were filled with indescribable melancholy. "I was still in high school when I met her, the media were portraying our relationship with her like it was a scandal. I knew she didn't want to hurt me when she had you. I would not have let her go in exchange of the world, and yet... she got married with someone else."

I knew immediately, those hatred he felt for years were mistaken. I let loose a bitter laughter.

"No... You got it wrong, she... had always loved you all these years, that is why, she chose Takanashi, who had the same given name as you." I watched his eyes widen slightly. "She was afraid of losing all of you, at least when she accidentally call your name, no one would notice."

Transparent droplets stroked down from his cheeks and fluttered along with the warm sea breeze. His features frozen in disbelieve, but slowly melted back to his former grieving expression. "But is too late for this. I wanted revenge against you, my own child. I wanted everything to end, I wanted you to experience what I felt like when I lost her. It is possible to turn back time."

He took a few steps back, it then I realised where we were at, he stood dangerously at the edge of a cliff by the sea, protecting he was a white-painted grill that shone gray under the faint moon-light. Yet it was so easy for his long legs to move over them, with a final smile, he disappeared. I ran over to the edge. Small circles disrupted the occasional waves, he was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, I felt a small tingly sensation down my spine, immediately turning back, I came face to face with a gleaming silver blade.

...

...

...

* * *

Second last chapter! How will everything end? Read next chapter! (I'm typing crap, sorry)


	14. Cycle, Yukari

* * *

-Yukari-

* * *

As the razor sharp blade was brought down, I pressed shut my eyes to brace myself for the piercing pain. Yet all I heard a loud shooting noise. There came no pain. Opening my eyes slightly, I watched motionlessly as Hikari dropped her blade onto the ground, before her body mirrored the blade's movements and crushed heavily onto the cement pavement. As her unconscious body fell from my sight, it never failed to reveal my savior. Matsuda had a gun in his shaky hands, with a wavering voice he spoke. "It would probably paralyze her for a while."

Even as I looked into his worried orbs, when my emotions swirled around like the surface of the pond on a rainy day, I grinded my teeth and grabbed hold of the death note on the ground, his expressions harden as he moved towards me, gun still in hand. It was aimed was towards my direction. I pulled out the eraser given to my by that shinigami and erased Hijiri, Kazuma and my own name, holding down my breath all the while.

Matsuda had a miserable look plastered on his face. "Yukari..."

I knew about the previous Kira's betrayal, he was the one who had gotten hurt the most and yet, even though I did not want to hurt him anymore, I still had to kill, I needed to kill. Biting my right index finger, I drew Hikari's name in place of the erased names onto the book.

Matsuda took aim. "Yukari..." He breathe my name into the cold night air, his agonized look melted away before he could pull the trigger, he dropped onto the ground, unconscious. I watched as Hijiri lowered the bat. His orbs reflected in mine, I could not recognize the old friend, he had changed so much in the pass months, or was it the difference developed in myself that caused thing to be seen differently? There was a silence that seemed to hold itself forever. I guess it was when Hikari lost her last breath, Ryuk fluttered down from his hiding place in the tree. "Her lifespan was still not enough to make up for 3 people's lives."

"I know." I lowered my gaze onto the dirt ground. Hijiri held my hands in his. I nodded at him slightly. As the blood was clotting, I bit my wounded fingertip again. Tearing off a paper from the death note. I scribbled in blood, a letter to him, containing my last wishes as well as the last broken pieces of my true emotions. I placed the completed letter in Matsuda's slightly warm hand, as if yearn for its warmth I held onto his fingers a little longer than I had intended to. Shutting my eyes for a moment, throwing away that strong desire to turn back, I walked forward, onto the path I had chosen as his foe.

...

...

_Dearest Matsuda-san,_

_This is a piece of paper from the death note, if you intend to, I would not mind if you kill me off with it, since I am the new Kira, I am your enemy._

_I am truly sorry._

_I might have loved you, but it has become too late, I should have realised this feeling earlier, but I have become your enemy._

_I shall walk the path down the destiny I have chosen, in order to live. So please, you must live to the fullest too._

_Thanks for everything til now, _

_Amemiya Chiori, no Takanashi Yukari_

_..._

_..._

_

* * *

_Sorry for the crappy andshort ending I must give my fullest gratitude XxEyelinerHeartsxX for supporting this story throughout its long journey (even though it was only 13 chapters -_-''' it was because I always updating so late, so I should included an apology too, sorry ) AHHHH Finally over, haha... I was rereading through the some parts of this story and found out I have made a lot of mistakes (language and otherwise) so I might rewrite (or edit) it when I find enough free time...


End file.
